All I Want for Christmas
by amy9352
Summary: Entry for Tricky Raven's holiday contest. Embry is ready to step up to the plate and finally get the kiss he's been waiting for.


**Title: All I Want for Christmas**

**Author: amy9352**

**Pairing: Bella/Embry...and Leah (friendship)**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Banner: OTB (Link at bottom!)**

**Summary: Embry is ready to step up to the plate and finally get the kiss he's been waiting for. Entry for Tricky Raven's holiday contest.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Shut it, Call!" Leah warned. She knew what she was doing and it was going to work.

"But wouldn't it be better to hang it above the door when we know for a fact she'll walk under it there?" he argued. This had to work. If not, he didn't know what else to do.

"And what if she shows up with Jake? Or Paul? Perhaps Quil?" she questioned. "Are you gonna be able to handle one of our pack brothers kissing her? 'Cause believe me, not a single one of them is going to pass that shit up...even for you." She quirked a knowing brow, daring him to disagree, but he couldn't, knowing that each one of them would jump at the chance.

"Alright. So how am I going to get her over here without it being obvious?" Embry gave in, sipping his hot chocolate while Jingle Bells played softly in the background.

"That's up to you. Be creative."

The three of them – Leah, Embry, and Bella – had became the best of friends over the past few years. Somewhere along the way, Embry's feelings for Bella had changed from friendship to love. Leah wondered if maybe it was that way from the beginning.

That wasn't the point - the point was the boy was head over heels in love with the girl and he had not one ounce of game. He was in over his head, trying to figure out a way to let his feelings be known without coming right out and telling her. That wasn't an option, though, because they both knew he would fuck it up. The poor boy was so shy he wouldn't make it past the first sentence without stuttering.

And, good god, Leah didn't think she could handle sitting through that again.

Embry had avoided them for months when he first figured out he was in love with her, ignoring their phone calls and making his mom lie for him, telling them he wasn't home when they stopped by. Leah knew he was there - she was a fucking wolf and could smell his ass from a mile away. She also knew he was well aware of that fact, so it must have been serious for him to try some stupid shit like that.

At some point, Leah decided she'd had enough. Leaving Bella at home baking, she sniffed him out, finding him in his bedroom. He looked miserable, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Making a hasty decision, she climbed through the window, ignoring his grumbling, and because he looked so pitiful, she even let it slide when he tried to shut the window despite her being only halfway through.

When he refused to talk to her, she challenged him to a race through the forest, the winner getting first dibs at Bella's Christmas cookies this year and next. In reality, she wanted to see inside his head so she would know what was bothering him. Falling for it, he followed her, but by the time they made it through the trees, Embry was onto her.

When he tried to back out of their bet, she did the only thing she could think of and what she was so good at – she pissed him off, rehashing an untrue story about a vampire scent she'd caught outside of the Swan's residence.

It worked. Her fast thinking had apparently paid off.

In the blink of an eye, Embry was down on all fours, snarling so viciously that Leah was caught somewhere between feeling bad about what she'd done and wanting to laugh. Without doing either, she phased.

Right there, behind the blood lust for a vamp that didn't exist, she saw it.

Bella.

He loved her.

Deeply, and Leah had no idea how he'd kept it hidden for so long.

That was last December. Another year had come and gone, and Embry was no closer to fixing his problem than he was back then. After all their past endeavors failed, this year was going to be different. Perfect. It had to be.

A few months back, when Jake had unknowingly set up a date between Bella and one of his employees down at the garage, Embry had moped around for weeks. Leah thought about beating the crap out of Jacob, but as it turned out, the incident lit a fire and fierce determination in Embry she had never seen before. The idea of losing her to some little creep made him desperate.

The pack found out his secret after that. It was kind of hard to hide when he was constantly planning his next move or how he was going to murder one of Jake's best mechanics. Most of his plans, however, never came to pass. Embry always got cold feet when the time came to step up.

With Leah's help, they planned the perfect solution - a mistletoe hung from the far wall of Emily's living room. A spot chosen by Leah to avoid any party goers from accidentally falling victim. Nobody would know it was there except she and Embry.

Now if only they could make it through the party without Embry getting himself all worked up and ultimately backing out.

Although, if Leah had anything to do with it, that wasn't going to happen - even if she had to drag them both over there, yell mistletoe, and push their heads together for  
them.

Of course, Leah couldn't be completely sure of where Bella's feelings stood in regard to Embry. She didn't have the same advantage of looking inside Bella's mind and stealing her thoughts. The only thing she had to go on was blushing cheeks and stolen glances. But if she were a betting woman - and she definitely was - she would guess that little miss Bella felt the same way.

Leah and Embry arrived early to help Emily set everything up, and as discreetly as possible, they put the mistletoe in place.

Any minute, the guests would be arriving for the pack's annual Christmas get together. It was nothing too big - just pack, family, a few friends and the boys from the garage. They would eat until their stomachs couldn't hold anymore, drink cheap beer and wine, and then laugh entirely too loud at Quil's lame jokes.

But this Christmas, one more thing was going to happen.

Embry would finally get his kiss.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

His palms were sweaty and his fingers shook. It was almost unnoticeable to the human eye, but Leah saw. Perched on the stairway leading to the second story of Sam and Emily's home, she had a bird's eye view, watching them closely for any indication her presence was needed.

A bone-deep sense of knowing promised that if her best friends made it through tonight, nothing would ever pull them apart.

And Leah was grateful to have played some small part in that, however small that part may have been.

It had taken him all night..._years _to get there, but he was finally exactly where he wanted to be. _Needed _to be. He belonged by her side.

Embry looked up, and Bella, following the path his eyes took, spotted the mistletoe, recognition immediately flooding her face with color.

Adrenaline and fear raced through Embry's veins. It was almost enough to immobilize him, but this was important. _She_ was important. This girl was special, and it was time he let her know.

With that thought, two large, somewhat-steady palms cupped her jaw on either side, calloused thumbs doing their best to wipe away the pink staining her cheeks.

At that moment, the entire room muted and stilled. Laughter ceased and conversations paused, every eye trained precisely on them.

"Is this okay?" he asked, bending at the knee to bring himself eye level. Her eyes would speak the truth to him, more than any answer she could give.

Bella nodded, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Come on, Em. Kiss me before they start calling you a chicken." The words were spoken softly. A rare appearance of bravery gave her the courage to challenge him, knowing all too well that he worked best under pressure.

It was all the invitation he needed before his lips were on hers, nothing more than a feather-light brush of skin. Gentle. _Always_gentle. Taking his time and appreciating the moment for which he'd waited so long.

But he wanted more.

Pulling her as close as he could, he felt her heart pounding the same brutal rhythm of his own. When her tongue peaked out, teasing him, swiping at the center of his lips, the ragged breath he released was unstoppable.

His hands held her at the waist. Hers lifted, circling his neck. Tiny fingers gripped the ends of his hair, waiting patiently for a response, allowing him a minute to just _breathe_. Finally, he caught on, sliding one hand beneath her hair, pressing her mouth tighter against his as he opened up to her, tongues meeting for the first time. For a second, he was almost overwhelmed by the taste of sugar cookies. His favorite since he was a kid, but even if that wasn't the case, he was certain they would be now.

Embry savored her, lips caressing hers, refusing to pull away until they were both breathless.

Not quite ready to let her go, Embry wrapped her up in strong, muscular arms, his cheek resting against hers as he fought to catch his breath.

The quiet of the room was gone, replaced by whistles and catcalls.

But Embry ignored them, closing his eyes. Words forming in his mouth without waiting for permission.

"I love you."

It slipped from Embry's lips, unintentional but true. He'd loved her forever, it seemed.

The room fell ominously silent.

_And there he goes_, thought Leah. _No game. _She had promised him she'd stick around, remaining scarce unless he needed saving, which he clearly did.

"Damn it, Call, we've discussed this. You can't go around say..."

"I love you too, Em." Bella cut Leah off, happy tears streaming down her pretty face.

"You do?" Leah and Embry asked at the same time.

"I do," Bella confirmed, nodding her head.

The smile that lit up Embry's face - and Leah's - was brighter than any Christmas tree.

Leah was so proud of them, overjoyed the two kindest people she'd ever known were getting _exactly _what they wanted this Christmas.

Each other.

No wrapping paper or bows necessary.


End file.
